


Daddy? Are You in Love with Prince Charming?

by ArianaSailor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Child Erica Reyes, Crush at First Sight, Disney World & Disneyland, Kid Fic, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Prince Stiles, Single Parent Derek Hale, Sterek Week 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaSailor/pseuds/ArianaSailor
Summary: Дерек впервые везёт свою дочь Эрику в Диснейленд, чтобы отпраздновать ее 8-й день рождения. Последнее, чего он ожидал, это встретить самого красивого парня, которого он когда-либо видел, одетым как прекрасный принц.





	Daddy? Are You in Love with Prince Charming?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daddy? Are You in Love with Prince Charming?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527312) by [Nerdy_fangirl_57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57). 



Эрика была пучком беспокойной энергии и летающих золотых кудрей с тех пор, как они покинули дом.

Не то, чтобы он мог обвинить ее. Она взволнованно ждала этого дня, так как она впервые узнала, что такое Диснейленд. Он планировал отвезти её туда намного раньше, чем на её восьмой день рождения, но со всем, что произошло с Кейт и их битвой за опеку над Эрикой после развода, не было много шансов спланировать поездку в Диснейленд.

Теперь, после того, как все было законно урегулировано между ним и Кейт, и у него есть полная опека над Эрикой. Казалось, что это идеальное время, чтобы взять столь необходимый отпуск. Особенно, когда завтра Эрике исполняется восемь.

Когда они, наконец, прибыли в парк, Эрика практически выпрыгивала из кожи с волнением и умоляла Дерека пойти в аквапарк внутри курорта.

Дереку потребовалось менее 5 секунд, чтобы неохотно согласиться.

— Ура! Давай, папочка, мы должны пойти в нашу комнату и переодеться в купальники, прежде чем они закроют горки! — маленькая девочка воскликнула, когда схватила отца за руку и изо всех сил пыталась затащить его в номер.

Дерек нежно покачал головой в ответ на поведение дочери.

— Эрика, сейчас только 2 часа дня, они не собираются закрывать горки в ближайшее время.

— Да, но я хочу прокатиться с горок, по крайней мере, сто раз.

Дерек растерянно скривил лицо: — Почему ты хочешь сделать это сто раз?

Эрика посмотрела на него, как будто он задал самый глупый вопрос: — Получить полный опыт катания на водных горках, хах. Все это знают.

— Конечно, — заявил Дерек, — как я мог этого не знать?

Несмотря на явный сарказм, пропитывающий его голос, девчушка просто торжественно похлопала его по руке: — Ты беспокоишь меня папа, я имею в виду, серьёзно, как ты можешь быть иногда таким бестолковым?

Дерек нахмурился. Это просто его удача, что его семи-, скоро будет восьми-, летняя дочь находит его бестолковым. Как это может быть его жизнью?

Они здорово проводили время в аквапарке. Эрика бегала и играла с другими детьми её возраста, достигая своей цели и катаясь с горок по 100 раз. По крайней мере, это то, что Дерек сказал ей, после того как она вернулась из своего 20-го тура.

Единственным недостатком были голодные взгляды, которые Дерек получал от окружающих его женщин, и чрезмерно кокетливые разговоры, которые люди начинали с ним, пока Эрика бежала по лестнице, чтобы снова спуститься с горки.

Несмотря на то, что он порвал с Кейт почти 3 года назад, Дерек не хотел возвращаться в игру знакомств в ближайшее время. Особенно с людьми, которые явно интересовались только его внешностью. Он уже пытался. Больше никогда.

Было четверть восьмого, когда Дереку наконец-то удалось вытащить Эрику из аквапарка и вернуться в отель, чтобы принять душ и поесть.

Завтра они отправятся в Страну Фантазий, так как это была та часть парка, где Эрика до смерти хотела побывать. Она будет носить костюм Золушки и все такое.

Пока Эрика играет в ванной, Дерек начинает готовить ужин. Он хочет, чтобы эта неделя была идеальной. Эрика заслуживает немного счастья после всего, что случилось с Кейт.

Дерек позаботился о том, чтобы разбудить Эрику очень рано, чтобы убедиться, что они прибыли в парк, как только он открылся. Малышка ненавидит утро, но она все уши ему пропела, что они должны попасть в Страну Фантазий, как только она откроется.

Они позавтракали едой со шведского стола курорта, и Дерек уверен, что его дочь не должна быть в состоянии съесть такое большое количество вафель в форме Микки Мауса за 10 минут.

Заделать волосы Эрики было невозможно, так как она отказывалась сидеть на месте, поэтому Дерек просто позволил её длинным светлым кудряшкам свободно раскачиваться, вместо того, чтобы пытаться воссоздать пучок Золушки, но ей все равно нравились ее волосы.

Когда они, наконец, прибыли в Страну Фантазий, всего через 20 минут после открытия парка, Эрика была в постоянном изумлении, смотрела на все вокруг с восхищением.

Она хотела прокатиться на каждом аттракционе в поле зрения и сфотографироваться с каждым персонажем, которого она могла найти. Они не были там дольше получаса, а Дерек уже был истощен, но видеть ее такой счастливой стоило того, и он не планировал уходить в ближайшее время.

Дерек собирался купить Эрике что-нибудь поесть на обед, когда она внезапно исчезла со своего предыдущего места рядом с ним.

Он мгновенно увидел белокурые кудряшки, пробирающиеся сквозь толпу людей, и последовал за ней.

Он протолкнулся сквозь стадо людей так быстро, как только смог, но через пару секунд потерял из виду прыгающие золотые кудри и не мог сдержать панику, которая начала затапливать его.

Как только он, наконец, проскользнул сквозь толпу, то услышал, как в его ушах резонирует слишком знакомый визг, и повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, как Эрика верещит, сидя на руках, щека к щеке, парня в костюме принца.

Дерек мгновенно бросился к ним, поток извинений уже был на кончике языка, когда Эрика увидела его.

— Папуля! — она кричала, ликуя, не ослабляя хватки за молодого человека, несущего ее. — Папочка, смотри! Я нашла прекрасного принца!

Гримасу, пробивающуюся на лице Дерека, невозможно было остановить. Почему его дочь такая буйная?

— Мне так жаль, я не знаю, как ей удалось уйти от меня, я позабочусь, чтобы она больше вас не потревожила, — объявляет Дерек, пытаясь вырвать свою дочь из рук незнакомца.

Дерек слышит, как парень преувеличенно ахает, прежде чем говорит с притворным ужасом в голосе: — Что? Но я только что нашел свою любимую Золушку! Я искал по всему королевству, чтобы получить хоть шанс увидеть её снова, пожалуйста, позвольте мне сопроводить принцессу по всем прекрасным местам этого королевства.

Теперь, когда парень был полностью обращён к нему, Дерек смог хорошо рассмотреть его лицо. Воздух резко решил покинуть его легкие.

Парень был совершенно потрясающий. У него была бледная кожа, усыпанная родинками, большие глаза цвета виски и полные светло-розовые губы, которые выглядели совершенно греховно.

Дерек собирался вежливо отклонить предложение, он понятия не имеет, как смог бы дожить до конца дня, если бы этот великолепный мужчина остался с ними, но Эрика, казалось, заметила его нерешительность и посмотрела на него своими огромными карими глазами. Он знал, что облажался.

— Папочка, он хочет сопровождать нас по всему королевству! Как королевских особ! Пожалуйста, скажи да, пожалуйста, я буду вести себя супер хорошо! Отныне я буду учится отлично, даже на математике! Я обещаю! Супер-пожалуйста с брызгами взбитых сливок и клубникой на вершине!

Честно говоря, как кто-то мог ожидать, что он скажет «нет» после этого. Он любит клубнику.

Когда он устало соглашается, Эрика выпускает восторженный визг, вырываясь из рук парня, чтобы обнять Дерека: — Спасибо тебе, папочка! Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!

Дерек закатывает глаза, когда мягкая улыбка растягивает его губы: — Я ожидаю улучшения оценок на твоем табеле с этого момента.

— Неа, — говорит Эрика растягивая гласные. — Прости папуля, но я скрестила пальцы за спиной, когда говорила это, поэтому не считается!

Дерек должен был этого ожидать: — Напомни мне никогда больше не оставлять тебя с тетей Лорой. Она плохо на тебя влияет.

Эрика просто телепортировалась на него, довольная, что добилась своего: — Тетя Лора самая лучшая.

— На самом деле, это не так.

Когда Дерек, наконец, взглянул на парня, тот смотрел на них тёплым взглядом, немного улыбаясь.  
Как только он заметил, что Дерек смотрит на него, его лицо изменилось на обаятельное и уравновешенное.

— Поскольку, похоже, сегодня мы будем проводить много времени вместе, могу я спросить, как вас зовут, Принцесса?

— Я Эрика! Эрика Хейл! А это мой папа, он действительно сварливый большую часть времени, но он супер хороший и делает самые лучшие блинчики! Сегодня мой день рождения, — говорит она, указывая на именинный значок Минни Маус, — мне сегодня восемь.

— Вау! Тебе восемь? Это потрясающе! И ты позволяешь мне проводить с тобой время в твой особенный день? Я польщен!

Эрика хихикнула, а Дерек был поражен. Боже милостивый, почему это случилось с ним?

Затем парень обратил свое внимание на Дерека: — Вы воспитываете чудесную Принцессу, Добрый Господин, спасибо, что позволили мне сопровождать вас в вашем путешествии.

Ослепительная улыбка на лице парня была просто захватывающей, и Дереку потребовалось время, чтобы пробормотать: — Дерек.

Растерянный взгляд заставил его заикаться: — M-моё имя. Дерек. Дерек Хейл. Меня зовут Дерек Хейл.

Принц улыбнулся мягко, забавляясь, а Дерек просто хотел залезть в какую-нибудь яму и умереть.

С этого момента трио вместе исследовало все уголки Страны Фантазий. Их несколько раз останавливали люди, прося автографы и фотографии у Принца Генри.

Принц провёл их самыми короткими путями, чтобы добраться до всех аттракционов, и «случайно» столкнулся с многочисленными персонажами Дисней на этом пути, чтобы цель Эрики «сфотографироваться с каждым персонажем из ее любимых фильмов Дисней» была выполнена.

Анастасия и Дризелла не были удивлены, когда Эрика провела с ними суровый разговор о том, как они были жестоки с Золушкой, и им повезло, что принц Генри действительно хороший и не отрубил их головы.

Дерек был подавлен, а принц был на седьмом небе от счастья.

Дерек и Эрика обедали в закусочной, которую порекомендовал Принц Генри, пока тот имел дело с запланированной часовой программой.

Они оба чувствовали себя плохо, из-за того, что Принц ничего не поест, несмотря на то, что было почти 2 часа дня, поэтому они заказали дополнительную порцию для него, чтобы было что поесть, когда тот закончит.

Выражение искреннего удивления и радости на лице, когда они дали ему еду, было невероятно приятным, он был особенно благодарен за большую порцию картошки, что ему дали.

Смотреть, как принц общается с Эрикой было просто нереальным.  
Несмотря на практикуемое принцем подобное поведение, парень был невероятно смешным, выдавая шутки и случайные факты обо всем, что они проходили.

Он также был очень энергичным и восторженным, начиная часовые разговоры с Эрикой о том, какое платье принцессы Дисней является самым исторически точным и почему.  
Дерек не принимал большого участия в разговоре, но он был более чем счастлив просто наблюдать за ними, пока те болтали бесконечно много.  
Чем больше времени они проводили с очаровательным принцем, тем сильнее чувствовалось увлечение Дерека.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Дерек Хейл в нежном возрасте 29 лет будет влюбляться в диснеевского принца.

Только около 9 вечера принц попрощался с ними.

— Мне грустно покидать вас, моя дорогая принцесса, но через полчаса запланирован парад, требующий моего присутствия. Вы останетесь посмотреть?

— Уже довольно поздно, я думаю, что мы…

— Конечно, мы будем смотреть! — воскликнула Эрика. — Мы не можем прибыть в Страну Фантазий и не посмотреть Электрический Парад*! Папочка, мы должны посмотреть его! Это идеальный способ закончить мой супер-волшебный-и-особенный день рождения принцессы!

Это официально. Отцовство делает его мягким.

Принц Генри ослепительно улыбнулся, узнав, что они остаются посмотреть парад, а у Дерека ослабли колени.  
Он должен взять себя в руки.

Парад был великолепен, платформы, созданные из фонариков всех цветов, выглядели абсолютно волшебно под звездным небом.

Они с Эрикой наслаждались горячим шоколадом вместе, пока парад продолжался, когда появилась Платформа, на которой находились Золушка и Принц Генри.

Это был огромный замок, состоящий из сверкающих синих огоньков, с Золушкой и очаровательным принцем в центре, машущими зрителям.

— Папочка! Папочка, можешь меня понести, пожалуйста? Я хочу, чтобы Принц Генри увидел меня.

Дерек с легкостью её поднял и позволил забраться на его плечи, она хихикала истерически к тому времени, когда уселась на нем.

— Так хорошо, Принцесса?

— Это прекрасно! Я могу видеть все отсюда! — взволнованно говорит Эрика. — О! А вот и Принц Генри! Принц Генри!!! Принц Генри, я здесь!!!

Затем принц повернулся к ним обоим, и его и Дерека глаза встретились: ореховые против медово-карих.

Затем Прекрасный Принц сделал то, чего никто из них не ожидал: вместо того, чтобы улыбаться и махать им, как он делал для всех остальных, он поцеловал Дерека.

Ну, Эрику. Поцелуй был для Эрики, поцелуй должен был быть для Эрики, другого объяснения не было.  
Конечно, Дерек просто вообразил это. Он никак не мог смотреть на Дерека, даже если Дерек так думал.  
Когда парад подошел к концу, Эрика и Дерек были истощены и готовы вернуться в отель для столь необходимого сна.

К тому времени, как они наконец покинули тематический парк, Эрика уже крепко спала на руках Дерека, положив голову на его грудь.

Несмотря на отчаянное желание просто добраться до отеля и вырубиться как можно скорее, Дерека ждёт толпа людей, что втиснется вместе с ними в поезд.  
Он действительно ненавидит чувствовать, что его засунули в банку сардин, он испытал это достаточно, поскольку жил в Нью-Йорке.  
Поэтому он решил подождать, пока количество людей, забивающихся в поезда, не уменьшится.

Через некоторое время он заметил парня, идущего с красивой рыжей девушкой туда, где он был.  
Двое, казалось, не замечали его, но что-то в парне казалось знакомым. На нем были серые спортивные штаны, кроссовки и старая красная толстовка. Дерек знал, что он не видел никого в таком наряде в парке, но он знал, что встречал того раньше.  
Рыжая, должно быть, заметила, что он смотрит, потому что через секунду они оба повернулись к нему, и глаза Дерека снова встретились с глазами цвета виски.

Парень просиял, увидев его: — Эй, Дерек, я думал, вы двое уже уехали.

— Мне не нравятся толпы людей.

Рыжая фыркнула: — Ты точно знаешь, как выбирать, Стайлз. И ты не врал о ауре горячего большого плохого волка.

Дерек предпочел проигнорировать комментарий о горячем волке, его мозг не имеет сил думать о том, что это значит прямо сейчас.

— Стайлз?

Парень смущенно посмотрел в пол и почесал затылок: — Да, Стайлз — мое настоящее имя. Вообще-то, это прозвище, мое настоящее имя — польское чудовище, которое никто не может произнести.

Дерек улыбнулся: — Стайлз подходит тебе намного больше, чем Генри.

Они оба снова смотрят друг на друга, а энергия между ними пульсирует… чем-то.

В конце концов тишину нарушает рыжая: — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что вы скоро трахнетесь. Это сексуальное напряжение душит.

Стайлз таращится на неё, когда та отстраняется от них: — Я понятия не имею, откуда это взялось, я обещаю, я не имею к этому никакого отношения. Я имею в виду, да, я думаю, что ты горяч, как курение, а твоя дочь, буквально, самая потрясающая маленькая девочка во Вселенной, но я знаю, что это действительно странно, и тебе, вероятно, очень неудобно в данный момент, поэтому я просто собираюсь задушить Лидию сейчас.

— Ну, — говорит Дерек, останавливая Стайлза на полпути, — Я не слишком уверен, что мы скоро «трахнемся», но, может быть, мы могли бы как-нибудь выпить кофе?

Стайлз шокирован словами Дерека, и ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы нормально функционировать: — Э, да это, это звучит… это звучит здорово. Да.

Когда они обменивались номерами, шорох разбудил Эрику, и маленькая девочка посмотрела между двумя мужчинами сонными глазами.

— Папочка? Это что, принц Генри?

Стайлз мягко улыбнулся ей: — Вообще-то, Эрика, можешь звать меня Стайлз.

— Окей. Стайлз мне все равно больше нравится. Это странно, но круто.

— О, благодарю вас, принцесса, — сказал Стайлз, преувеличенно кланяясь.

Эрика хихикнула: — Ты мне нравишься, я тебя заберу.

Дерек хотел сказать ей, что они не могут удержать Стайлза, но не смог, потому что втайне он тоже хотел этого. 

 

* Электрический парад - парад фильмов Дисней, где все объекты состоят (украшены) из множества светящихся гирлянд.


End file.
